Underchild
by Composed-of-Opposites
Summary: Years after the denizens of the Underground have fully integrated with human society Winafred, the daughter of Frisk and Sans, struggles to understand herself. Join her and see how she grows and learns with her family, making new friends along the way, and perhaps...something even more.
1. Prologue: It's raining elsewhere

**Greetings Hyoo-mans!**

 **It is I, the Great Composed-of-Opposites~!**

 **But you can call me C.o.O. for short.**

 **I have long since been a reader of 'the-fiction-of-the-fans...' I reluctantly decided it was time to share some of my writing with the world. This story features my Undertale OC Winafred, the daughter of Frisk and Sans. I am putting this out to test the waters so to speak. I love to write and am always looking to improve, so I would be grateful for any feedback that you'd all be willing to give. I hope you enjoy this prologue of Winafred's story and please leave a review!**

 **More can be seen at the bottom hyoo-man readers!**

* * *

A fifteen year old's brow twitched in irritation as she stomped down the street. The sun was starting to set and unsavory humans would go out looking for a fight at this time. Her mother, Frisk, had insisted she make some more friends, but she didn't know how, she wasn't exactly a fantastic conversationalist anyways. Winafred's pace slowed to a stop near a streetlight. Normally, it would fill her with determination, but tonight…. She gazed at its soft yellow glow, hoping as if somehow, it would will more friends into existence. A trash can clattered onto the ground in a nearby alleyway, breaking her stupor. She approached the fallen container with caution. Winafred did only have ten HP with zero DF. At the sound of rustling she froze. Two cats jumped out of the can, one chasing away the other with a yowl. They startled Winafred, making her fall back and land on her butt. The fall had made her lose two HP. She got up and groaned, rubbing her tender behind. As she stood all the way up, her head had the misfortune of meeting a metal pipe that jut out from the building's side. Her HP went down one as she yelped in pain.

Winafred instantly regret it when felt like she swallowed some dry ice and a red hot coal. Using her voice rather loudly, left her with only four HP. Winafred slid down the wall, clutching her throat. Purple hued tears rolled down the sides of her face. She dare not move as the pain refused to subside. A faint scuttling sound was heard but she ignored it. It wasn't until something wet and slimy swiped over her face, did she finally look up. All she saw was a large cupcake looking creature in front of her. It's wide maw open in a very excited grin. An eggplant colored tongue greeted her again when she had looked up. Winafred's body trembled with silent laughter at the creature's enthusiasm. Still smiling, she lifted its head checking for a collar. After all, it's not often you see any lesser monsters out and about after the evening.

The feeling of a cool metal dog tag filled her with determination.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Worry not I the Great C.o.O. will be adding more in the future, but I'm gonna be honest, I don't know how long it will take. My schedule is very. . .tight. In the mean time I figured on posting my other story. It too is a WIP, but I'd love to see what y'all think of both my stories, plus any constructive feedback or opinions you all could give. So please follow, favorite, and leave a review/comment! ;)**


	2. Don't ya know how to greet a new pal?

**Greetings again, fellow hyoo-mans!**

 **Are you enjoying the story?**

 **I would certainly hope so, assuming...that you are bothering to read this at all.**

 **By now you have surely seen that I, the Great C.o.O. have posted a second story! I can indeed confirm that I do have another story in the works.**

 **Well actually...**

 **SoulBonds was meant to be posted before as the precursor to Winafred's story, seeing as how it's about her family before she was born. But! I had of the more of this one written.**

 **Thus resulting in its posting before _Soulbonds_!**

 **Anyways, e** **njoy this semi-updated chapter as well as the new one I have added!**

* * *

Winafred felt refreshed from using the save point, she gazed at the small circle of stainless steel engraved with the name Muffin and seven digits for a cell phone number. Winafred reached into her jacket's pocket to pull out her phone. Her heart stopped when she didn't find it. She sighed in defeat, realizing it must be back at home. She opened her eyes, fear fueling the powers inherited from her father. She released another sigh. 'Well, that can of worms will have to wait till I get back home anyways. Why worry 'bout it now?' Muffin nuzzled her cheek, wanting more of her attention. She scratched under Muffin's chin, chuckling at the garbled coos. Never once did she notice the owner of five eyes staring in disbelief at their pet's couldn't believe her eyes. Her frightening pet, Muffin, was allowing a stranger to dote on him. She was barely able to make out the silhouette, but the stranger appeared to be human. Miffed that a human was messing with her pet, she pulled the soul into a battle as she said. "Ahuhuhuhu... A human? Messing with my pet? You must want me to wrap you up to play with Muffin. Ahuhuhuhu!"

Winafred panicked as the battle box flickered around her. She looked around as she held her soul tightly, hiding it from view. A voice came from the shadows, paralyzing her. It belonged to Muffet. Her mother told her stories about the monster that was now before her. She had been told how there wasn't another monster like her. How no one else had her purple ability. How she could speak to spiders. For a second she's filled with awe. Before her stood, quite possibly, the fifth most powerful monster from the Underground. Fear took over once again when Muffet spoke. "Ahuhuhuhu! Why so pale? I think purple would be a better look on you!" Winafred's soul was wrenched out of her grasp as Muffet prepared to trap her in a strange purple web. However, Muffet dropped it in shock. "You…you're already purple?" Muffet backed away from the box stunned. Winafred used Muffet's surprise to use the MERCY option to flee. "Wait!" She looked over her shoulder to find Muffet and her pet chasing after her. They were surprisingly quicker than Winafred expected. However, a smirk grew on her face as she neared the corner. She was still ahead, just enough to use a shortcut.

Muffet was hot on the human's heels. A name…that was all she wanted. She had never seen another soul that was purple. She just had to know this humans name. Muffet cried out for them to wait but they hardly slowed at all. She was getting closer, only about a foot from touching their jacket. Then they turned the corner, retreating from the alley. Muffet exited, following their path only to find that they vanished. Muffin caught up to his master, eager to see if she had caught up to his new other master. He scuttled between her legs, excited to get some more attention from newest master. He looked both ways before sniffing the air trying to discern where newest master was. Muffet watched Muffin carefully, knowing without a doubt, that he could indeed track the human. Muffin went in a circle twice new the corner the human had turned. He sniffed in the air in both directions trying to find a trail, then dejectedly returned to Muffet, unable to his other master. He whimpered as he nibbled her leg hoping she could soften the blow to his pride. Muffet cooed at him, "Worry not my pet, we will see that human again, that much I'm sure. Ahuhuhuhu!" She held up a heart shaped locket with one of her six hands as she pet Muffin with the others. It had to be special to the human since they had hidden it in their shirt to keep it safe.

Winafred apperated back in her room and lay down onto her bed. It was like she never left. She slowly began to nod off as she stared at the ceiling. A soft knock on her door jolted her awake. She walked over and opened the door. Winfred expected to see Chariel or her father, Sans, to be on the other side. Instead her mother stood there with a slice of cinnamon butterscotch pie in hand. She opened an eye letting her magic exude from it as she glared. Frisk's heart ached from her child's burning gaze. She slowly walked into the room and set the pie on her desk. Frisk stood motionless for only a second. She then swiftly closed the small distance between them, and tightly hugged her. "My child…" Her mom's quiet voice made her freeze in place. Her mom didn't speak a lot since it tended to be a bit taxing on her, so whenever she does use it, Winafred made sure to listen. "I am sorry I got so frustrated with you earlier." Frisk released her daughter from the hug and held her shoulders at arm's length.

"I forget how difficult it must be to find good friends, since you're different than most." She gently brushed back a bit of her bangs revealing more of her daughter's face. Winafred leaned into her mother's hand, relishing in the tender loving contact. "And I know that your condition doesn't make it easier for you either." She pulled Winafred in a motherly embrace, holding her head in one hand with the other, softly cradling her back. "I never meant to be so harsh when I spoke to you. I just…" Tears started to slip from Frisk's eyes. "I-I know how lonely it be, when you are different than everyone else... it really is hard. I can see the longing in your eyes whenever you see groups of monsters and humans whenever we go out. I do believe you will make more friends, I really do. I just hate seeing you alone and…" Frisk stopped mid sentence at a small, raspy, and hoarse voice."Mom, it's not your fault, and I'm not blaming you, dad, or anyone for the way I am. I've been trying to make some more friends too. It'll just take a bit more time. Does that make you feel better mom?" "I suppose so. C'mon, Papyrus is making his famous spaghetti tonight." Winafred smiled as she followed her mother downstairs.

Dinner was as…explodey and...violent, as it usually was. Winafred smiled at her father's puns about Papyrus's spaghetti. She excused herself from the table to go and finish her quantum physics puzzles Gaster had given her. As she was going up the stairs a quick sharp pain went through her chest, but vanished as quickly as it came. Winafred shrugged it off and continued to her room. She figured it was from teleporting so far. Just as her door was halfway closed, the pain came back again, much stronger than before. Winafred eyes opened. She clutched her heart as her magic erupted from her eye. Her entire being was engulfed by anguish as two halves fought to snuff out the other from existence. She fell to the floor gasping as if it would bring relief. Her hand shakily tried to grasp for her locket that had been tucked away in her shirt.

As she struggled to find it, she frantically thought, 'It must be broken! There's no way it's just gone!' Her locket was certainly special to her, since it did what she could not. It regulated all of the output of her magical overflow from her monster side and the excess of determination from her human half. Her panic increased when her fingers didn't meet with the heart shaped locket. The magic seeping from her eye increased at a sustained rate. Faintly, she could hear multiple footsteps rushing up to her room. Winafred vaguely heard her mom scream as when the footsteps suddenly halted. Her vision was fading as her gasping became wheezing. She barely felt her mother's trembling hands lift her as something was slipped around her head. The pain immediately subsided as the item settled on her chest. Now…everything just ached.

Muffet twirled the locket on a finger as she walked down the street. She began to hum a strangely familiar tune that always seems to make spiders dance as she strolled from her parlor. She figured if there was anyone who knew about a local human with a purple soul, it would be Frisk. Or, at the least…the ambassador's husband would. Plus it would be nice to visit the one person that willingly and happily bought her spider doughnuts, regardless of the price. Muffet grinned as strangers steered clear of her path. She was well aware of the fear most humans had of spiders. This made walking alone much easier. Still it would be nice to have some new company. Muffet didn't realize how long she'd been thinking until Muffin's delighted chirps snapped her back into reality. When she looked up she blushed. She had almost passed Frisk's house.

Muffin followed dutifully at his master's heels. He was enjoying this sudden change of pace. A new route, new sights, new sounds, AND new scents. He was having a hard time containing himself, but he would behave, if only for master. Muffin could hardly contain himself, as he scurried back and forth as he watched master make her way up the stairs to the front door. He frantically scratched at the door, too excited to see his favorite human playmate. He scurried back and forth as he watched master make her way up the stairs to the front door. He gurgled in delight at the sound of approaching feet. The moment the door opened just a crack Muffin seized the opportunity and burst into the house. Muffet's heart almost stopped until she heard a soft yet hardy laughter. She walked in to find her pet covering Frisk's face with saliva and smiled at the sight.

* * *

 **Hyoo-man reader! Glad to see you've made it this far!**

 **We fellow flesh-bags full of organs and iron-filled liquid with a calcium based support structure must stick together after all! (adjusts eyeballs to make sure hyoo-man anatomy book's text is correct)**

 **Anywho! (throws it over shoulder *glass shattering in background*)**

 **I must say I'm impressed you have stuck with me, hyoo-man! With the luck of any, I will have more written.**

 **I'm still. . . just. . not sure when. So until then, favorite follow and review/comment _(constructively)_ and tell me if you are intrigued about what is next!**

 **Until then,**

 **Stay determined!**


	3. Soulache

**Hyoo-mans!**

 **To you I give a greetings of the seasoning for the Ween of the Hallow!**

 **And what way of the better to celebrate this glorious festivity, than with a new chapter! What is the better of the even is that I have traversed three hyoo-man measurement units of streets without wearing my...usual hyoo-man attire! I have been praised by several of you hyoo-mans for my natural good looks and received offerings of sugary sustenance filled with preservatives! I must say these fesivities where one is worshipped are of the most delightful,**

 **And...**

 **Tsk tsk, hyoo-man! I, the great C.o.O., bet that you hyoo-man reader did not trifle the self of you to re-read the last chapter. =_=**

 **As for you hyoo-mans that did, well you all receive a gloifsnhal-plort!**

 **They are a most affectionate creature to own! Nothing beats the feeling of having a head chewed on by such outstanding sets of jaws, with a beak to boot! They excel at what you hyoo-mans call...'cuddling', after all nine limbs should be perfect for such a 'hyoo-man' activity. Especially for this frightening day of the holi's!**

* * *

Frisk grinned when she saw Muffet and waved at her to come in. Her favorite human into the kitchen. Muffin caught the scent of Endogeny and scurried off to find the amalgamate and play. They both sat down at the table as Frisk signed, 'How is the business doing Muffet?' "It's doing quite well deary. Say…" Muffet paused to carefully word her next sentences. "Have you any other colored souls around lately?" 'Well, the only ones around our area are the one's I've told you about…plus my family's.' "Oh…because I saw a purple soul not to long ago. They ran off before I could ask anything." 'It is likely they weren't local and were simply visiting.' Muffet opened her mouth to say something, but a loud thump from above caught their attention. Frisk bolted from the room disappearing up the stairs. A loud shriek shortly came after. Muffet quickly rushed upstairs to see what was wrong. She went down the hall then stood in the door way, shocked. There laying on the floor was the human she chased. No this was no human…at least not gaze went to Frisk who was now frantically trying to retrieve an item from her phone.

A sudden realization crashed down on her after she saw a locket get pulled out from dimensional box a, and get placed on the halfling's neck. It was just like the item she had snatched from the girl. As soon as it was resting against the child's flesh her soul became stable and without it, she would have likely perished. The thought sickened her. Muffet knew she was a predator, she knew killed other creatures to live but this…this had caused unnecessary suffering. Something she was highly against. She covered her mouth unable to stomach the notion that she had nearly made someone die, slowly and painfully. She continued to look on, petrified at the sight. Soon enough the child in Frisk's arms had passed out from exhaustion. She watched as Frisk held them close rocking them in her arms. Muffet left when Frisk began stroking her daughter's face to comfort her. She had to leave as the utterly sick feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. When she left the room, with each passing step…the feeling only got worse. She reached the bottom of the stairs where Muffin was eagerly waiting for her. Muffet gave him a half-hearted smile as they left for their house.

* * *

Winafred was pouting as she strolled down the streets. It was almost a month since the incident of her near soul collapse. Her parents had left the state for her mother's job as monster ambassador. Chara, Asriel, Chariel, Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne went along as well to ensure everything went by smoothly and safely. This left her in the care of her grandpa, Gaster, and her uncle, Papyrus. She loved them both dearly but… there's only so much of them she can handle each day. With most everyone else gone, this left her with a rather large gap of free time. With this spare time Winafred had decided to stop by Napstablook's house hoping to hang out with the apparition. However, when she arrived she found a note on the door, apologizing for 'anyone's inconvenience of having stopped by, since I have gone on tour with Mettaton for the week'. As she focused on her sulking, she did not see the group of people up ahead until she ran into one. She groaned as her butt met with the ground. "Well, look at who it is." Her eyes snapped open at the voice.

"It's been awhile since we've seen Wina'freak' hasn't it." It was Cody, the local indiscriminate bully. "I owe you a good beatin' for cheating in our last fight." She went through the motion of rolling her eyes as she got up and dusted herself off. Winafred started moving through his little posse till he stopped her. "Where do you think you're going, you dangerous mute lunatic?" She ever so slowly turned towards him. Her eyes were closed as she smiled and whispered in his face, "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...on days like these, kids like you..." She opened her eyes showing empty black sockets. Her grin was still on her face as she continued her sentence, effectively freezing him on the spot…" ." Cody panicked and sloppily threw a fist at her. Winafred chuckled as she easily dodged the attack. Cody stared at her as fear began to fill his being. "What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" He fell backwards landing on his ass when she stepped closer to him. She leaned forward, looming over the bully, speaking in a very low and menacing tone. "Do you wanna have a bad time?"

A purple iris appeared in her right socket coupled with an immense amount magic burning from it. Cody got up screaming and ran away. She looked around the group and quietly said, "Heya. Now…who wants t'a go next?" They ran off screaming as well. Once she couldn't see them she slumped against the building next to her, sweat dripping from her face. She knew flaring her magic was not smart since it was still toxic to her, but it was much easier than fighting. Winafred stumbled to the buildings door and haphazardly opened it up. She gazed around, thankful for the lack of customers, wherever she was. She staggered halfway to a chair before crumpling to the ground. Her body shook with chills as her eye persisted in glowing. 'I guess I overdid it,' was all that she thought as she lay on the floor. She curled up as her shivering intensified. "Ahuhuhuhu! My spiders tell me we finally have caught a customer sto-" Muffet's words stuck in her mouth as she saw who had come in.

Winafred looked up at her five eyes, sweat coating her skin, as she desperately whispered, "help…me…" Muffet snapped out of her daze and started shouting out orders to her spiders. "Halfling, worry not. You're in very capable hands." Winafred smirked as Muffet picked her up and whispered, "yeah, six of them." One of Muffet's eyes twitched as she carried Winafred to the back. She had forgotten that this was Sans's child. "Child, I will dump you outside, on the sidewalk if I her another joke or pun…period." Winafred's weak lopsided grin vanished leaving a frown in its wake. Muffet carried her to her living quarters in the second story of her parlor. She placed her on the purple sofa in the living room. Winafred curled up as her shivering increased. "d-do y-y-you ha-have a b-bb-b-blanket, o-or s-ss-something? It-t-t's rr-really cc-c-co-cold." Muffet glanced over at her as they whispered. She looked incredibly miserable as she tugged her coat tighter around her form.

Muffet sighed as she went to the storage closet for a winter blanket. As she opened it she grabbed the fuzziest one. She briefly glimpsed at the kitchen, pleased to see that her spiders were preparing some chamomile tea. She smiled at their tedious efforts as they poured a cup. She walked over to them and received the cup of tea from them. Muffet grinned and thanked them for their efforts as she moved back to Winafred. She placed the tea on the coffee table while unfolding the blanket. Muffet frowned at the sound of chattering teeth. She gently placed it over Winafred and sat down at the other end of the sofa. Soon Winafred's teeth stopped clacking, leaving the two of them in silence. They both perked up at the sound of eager scrabbling on the wooden.

Muffet giggled at the sight of Muffin moving quickly as the floor would allow. Once he reached the carpet, Muffin was able to move with more ease. He went to Muffet's side nuzzling her leg. She gave him a sincere smile as she pressed his cheeks together. She cooed as she rubbed her face against the top of his head. He gurgled in delight at the attention he was receiving. He froze, sniffed the air, and gurbled excitedly. His master had the scent of other master on her! He caught a stronger whiff of the scent from under the blanket on the couch. Muffin crawled to the strongest source of the scent. Reaching his destination, he only saw long white hair draping off the couch. He found a corner of the blanket and tugged at it with his mouth. Winafred shivering started again as her current source of warmth was being pulled away. She whimpered and feebly attempted to keep the blanket on. Muffin halted, fearing he hurt other master. Muffet scolded him, "Muffin, leave the halfling alone."

"Winafred."

"I apologize dearie, I didn't quite catch what you said." Muffet glanced back at the white lump sticking out from under the blanket. "My name…is Winafred. not human, not child, not dearie, and definitely not halfling." Winafred gazed at Muffet with one of her empty sockets. Muffet flinched away from the glowing glare. "Oh, I'm sorry, I-" She looked back only to find Winafred had turned away. Muffin whined at other master, hoping for some attention. He found her arm from under the blanket and tugged her sleeve. She whimpered as cool air met the flesh of her hand. Muffin moved his head beneath her palm in the hopes that other master would give him scratchies. He began to worry when her hand didn't move. That's when he noticed that her heartbeat was very different from the way it was when he had first found her. He crawled to her face and noticed how flushed it was. Muffin then switched into his guarding demeanor the moment he realized one of his masters was ill. Muffet simply watched Muffin interact with Winafred and was surprised when he switched his mood. She weakly chuckled at his 'fierce' behavior."Ahuhuhuhu. You must like her very much to want to protect her, my pet."

She stroked his head earning a purr from him. A sad look crossed her face as she continued. "I still need to apologize to her for attacking her." She stopped and took a quick glance at at Winafred to make sure she was sleeping. The sight of the slow rise and fall of her chest put her at ease. "I don't even know how I'm going to tell her that I'm sorry for snatching her regulator."Tears began to pool in her eyes. "I didn't even know she wasn't fully human. I'm such a hypocrite." Muffet tried to wipe away the tears, but…they kept coming. "I hate anyone who kills and maims just for the delight of causing another to suffer. Then I go and do the same thing to someone! How can you even make amends for something like that?" She broke down and wept. Muffin and her spiders watched, shocked at the display. They had never seen her upset like this before. The army of spiders were left unsure how to comfort their mistress.

Winafred was frozen with astonishment. The stories her mother had told her of each monster, held some truth to them. But…she never really thought there would be even more layers to each of the Underground denizens. She exhausted herself as she sat up making Muffin 'grawp!' in concern. Muffet didn't even notice as her body shuddered with guilt. An unexpected weight on her shoulder jarred her from her anguish. She looked up to see a face, in the spitting image of a teenage Frisk, filled with mercy and kindness. Winafred removed her hand from Muffet's shoulder pulling her into a hug. Tears still fell from Muffet's face as she reached into her pocket to retrieve something. "Here, this belongs to you. I didn't know you needed it for soul stabilization." Muffet grabbed one of Winafred's hands and placed a small cool object in her hands.

* * *

 **Well...it seems as though transport of the species if prohibited in in twenty two of the thirty four sectors of this universe. . .including earth. =A=**

 **(deeply sighs) So I must make do with some other sort of matter that is much more... legal here. After...Spleet was quarantined, I had time of the extra in my, 'hands'...so researched much of your popular hyoo-man earth items.**

 **And...**

 **Well...**

 **It seems as though most hyoo-mans have a ritual of creating a circular or oblong substances with a divine flavor, especially here on the site! Strange...I do not remember giving this to the colorfully painted and feathered hyoo-man natives when I last came.**

 **Regardless! I have managed to recreate this odd food item! (holds up an astral plate full of disks of deliciously** **edible earth sustenance)**

 **So to hyoo-mans who follow, favorite, and review/comment(constructively of course) you may acquire a plate of this...unusual item.**

 **And since I have gone of the out, I obtained more strange food items from hyoo-man houses. Their innards are not as delicious as I have heard, but their skin is rather delectable. You may also receive the internal organs of the species you call "candies".**

 **Any of the who...**

 **Tell me the think of the what you have of the possible shipping and of the Muffet spider's character you are interested in or how out of the character they seem.**

 **(This doesn't mean the ship will be used, I've already have some in mind. I, the great C.o.O., would still like to see who you ship with whom, and why.)**

 **And if you have a question of how a thing item or story part works or wish to have more of the know, then feel free to ask, hyoo-man, and I shall do of the best to explain!**

 **I have also noticed a severe, hmmm... lack of reaction to all the little references I have put in both of my stories. What a shame. However if you think you have noticed one, tell me in a review what you believe it to be from. The button is down below, if not... then that is a problem, then is it not?**

 **=u=**

 **Happy Ween of the Hallow hyoo-man!**

 **And stay determined!**


End file.
